A forgotten past and a uncertain future
by dragon girl
Summary: A girl that has no family and has powers that she doesn't know about, meets Gohan and the z gang. Can they help her harness her powers before someone or 'something' does?please r/r!!
1. Highschool

*~*~*~*~* Hey! It's me again! well here's another little fan fic involving the z gang!  
*~*~*~*Also, one of my other characters from my own strange mind! hehe!  
*~*~*~*Ok, the character of mine is a strange girl who discovers that she has powers,  
~*~*~*~and she meets the z gang..... well that's all u need to know! hehe... enjoy!  
Oh yes.... NO VIDEL! (ok there is noo bashing.... but NO VIDEL in my story!)  
  
I do not own dbz *duuhh*  
  
~~*~~*~~  
Early that morning....  
~~*~~*~~  
  
"Ah...what a nice day...."Kiome sighed, as she woke up and looked outside her window.  
Then she looked at her clock..... "AHHH!! I"M LATE FOR THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!"she screamed.  
She ran over to her closet and opened the door and found her usual outfit dickies and a shirt.  
After she made sure the apartment was locked up, she skated off to school. When she got there she was barely  
in the door when the late bell rang. So, she sat down right next to a strange boy with jet black hair.  
He glanced at her and looked back at the front of the class.  
"Strange boy..." she thought. when the teacher left the room to run some errand, Kiome turned,  
to the boy and said, " ummm.... hi, my name is Kiome, what's yours?"  
The boy turned twards her and replied,"I'm Gohan, Um, nice to meet you."   
Kiome smiled at him and said," soo, what do you do in your spare time?"  
Gohan looked confused for a second and said" I sparr with my friends."  
" Oh,I used to take karate, but now I'm into skating", she said as she pointed to her board under  
her desk, " my dad taught me some karate but when he died, I just quit...sorry about that.."she sighed," I'm sure that you don't  
want to hear my life story..hehe.."  
"It's no problem", Gohan replied, he looked at her as if he was trying to read her mind.  
Kiome blushed lightly, and said, "thanks, I don't mean to gush stuff like that... it's a habit..."  
"Hehe.. don't worriy about it! I do it sometimes myself" Gohan lied, blushing slightly.   
Kiome laughed and replied," You know that your not very good at telling lies."  
"Why do you say that?" Gohan asked as innocently as he could.(which was very innocently!)  
Kiome laughed, and caught the attention of the girl sitting a row in front of her.  
The girl gave her a dirty look that could send the devil packing.Then she looked over at Gohan and gave him a   
"hi cutie" look. She got up from her seat and walked over to Gohan,and said  
"hi! what's your name?Mine is Fatima, you wanna sit next to me?I mean obliviously this 'girl' seems to be   
boring you, if she even Is a girl..."  
Kiome looked at the girl,and little blue ki balls began forming in her hands.  
Gohan looked very surprised, he thought that she just took karate, but oviously she had skills, that she didn't know about...  
Kiome sighed, and the balls dissapeared, she didn't seem to notice though. Gohan looked at the girl Fatima and said,  
"I'm fine thanks, I was just talking to her right now...."  
"So leave please..."Kiome replied, interrupting Gohan.  
The girl just looked at Kiome, and said,  
"Hmph! Well then fine, I'll see you later Gohan!" She said as the bell rang.  
"Well I'll see you later too I guess.. nice meeting you." Kiome said as she walked out the door.  
Gohan smiled and said,"ok! See ya later!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
After School That Day.....  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Kiome skated home she felt that something was wrong, she turned and saw two men cornering a old woman in an alley.  
The woman looked terrified,when one of the two men pulled out a gun.Kiome got off her skateboard and ran up behind one of the men and   
swung her board at him ,it smacked him in the back of the head and knocked him out instantly. The other man looked at her and yelled,  
"Hey! What are you doing?! I'll shoot the hag if you try anything else!" The man pointed the gun at Kiome,  
suddenly he fired. She felt the burning hot of the bullet as it hit her arm.  
"AHHH!!!," she screamed.  
The old woman screamed, Kiome felt something rise within her, and a ki ball formed in her hand, it was like another force was acting,  
not her. She screamed and a white and blue aura surrounded her body. It was like time stopped, and she let go of the ball, it grew bigger and bigger,  
then it hit the man. It froze him instantly then he was gone... Then time seemed to go back to normal and the blue and white aura dissapated.  
Kiome opened her eyes and saw that the man holding the gun was gone, the old woman ran to her side and helped her up.  
"Oh my lord child!" Cried the woman,"are you ok? We need to get you to the hospital!"  
Kiome looked at where the man had shot her, the wound was healed, it looked as if the man had never had shot her.  
"I'm fine ma'am, really... I just need to get home." Kiome said feeling very weak.  
"Ok then I'll give you a lift!Hehe.. I hope you don't mind my driving, I'm sort of a lead foot!" The woman cackled.  
"No prolem," Kiome replied as she grabbed her skateboard and got into the car. She soon found out that the woman was indeed a lead,  
foot. As the woman turned the corner to get to Kiome's apartment, the traffic bacme dense. But the old woman just swerved around the cars, almost  
giving Kiome a heart attack when they just missed being hit head on by a huge 18 wheeler. Finally when the car stopped in front of her apartment building,  
the woman looked back at Kiome (who was a greenish color and was attached onto the seat by her nails.) and said,  
"ok honey your home!" The woman said as she detached Kiome's nails from the seat. Finally, when Kiome came to her senses, she said,  
"thank you soo much for the ride ma'am I hope to see you again soon, but under VERY different circumstances!"  
The woman smiled at her and said,"I live not far from here, feel free to visit anytime, if u just need some company or need someone to talk to..."  
"Ok." Kiome replied smiling,"umm... what was your name?"  
"Oh! how unpolite of me! My name is Agness, but please, call me Aggie!" The woman said as she hopped back into her car and sped off.  
Kiome climbed the steps to her apartment building, and unlocked the door to go inside her apartment(which was VERY VERY messy!!).  
She sighed as she surveyed the mess, and walked into her bedroom and flopped down on the bed. She felt like a giant vaccum sucked her energy   
out of her. She couldn't really remember what had happened, but she soon forgot about it, as she dozed off and slept.... to dream about the strange boy that she,   
had met that day.   
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~*  
  
Well, I really hope that you liked the first chapter of my new fan fic.  
PLEASE!-read and review so i know what you think about my story and,   
make some suggestions for another chapter!!  
  
THANK YOU!   
  
  
-dragon girl ^.~  
  
  
  
P.S NOOO!!! FLAMERS!!!! ( they will be used to make smores! yum!^.^ hehe..) 


	2. Kiome and Vegeta's little argument

~*~*~*~* Ok, now Kiome doesn't really have a clue of what is going on...   
~*~*~* and Gohan is trying to figure out where she got those powers from...  
~*~*Also in this chapter you meet the bad guy! Who wants to use Kiome's pwers to ressurect,  
~*an evil,destructive spirit to enslave all on chikuyuu and maybe the universe.....  
  
SO READ AND REVIEW!! ^.~  
  
~*~*~*~*  
Dream**  
~*~*~*~*  
  
He was there... waiting for her in the room. She turned around and she was in his embrace almost instantly.  
He kissed her, and she kissed him back passionatly, running her fingers through his hair.Then suddenly, she was standing alone,  
admist a barren place... it felt so lonley, so desolate. Then she heard laughter, cruel laughter, that chilled her blood and made her hair stand on end.  
"Where is your prince?" The voice cackled,"I know...." the voice said as a shape began to materialize in front of her. It was Gohan,  
he was barely alive, she ran to him screaming,  
"what is this?? Who are you?!?! TELL MEE!!!"  
The voice was silent for a moment and then spoke, it's words felt as cold as ice,  
"All you need to know is I'm coming for you...." It laughed once more and Gohan dissapeared into the mist... leaving Kiome alone once again.  
"NO!" she cried,"NOO!!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Dream end**   
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kiome bolted up from her bed.   
"It was a nightmare," she said to herself, not really beileving the words she said. She looked at her clock, it read 3:00 a.m., she sighed and went back to sleep,  
feeling ice cold. She sighed as she slipped back into her dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
Dream**  
~*~*~*~*  
He held her hand to his heart and said,  
"as long as this beats, and after it stops, I'll always love you with all my soul..."  
She held his hand and squeesed it softly as a reply. He lifted her chin up and,  
kissed her softly on her lips, and pulled back to see tears swelling in her eyes.  
"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He said with guilt in his voice like he had hit her or something.  
"Nothing, I've been alone for so long, and I finally feel happy...." she said and trailed off... looking into his deep blue eyes.  
"your the best thing that has happened in my life..." she said, as she reached up and traced her fingers down his jaw line.  
He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes, and kissed her long and deeply this time, his tounge tracing the outline of her lips, asking for admission.  
She opened her mouth and let his tounge explore her mouth,the kiss becoming more and more passionate. She began running her hands in his thick hair, down to his back,  
and lower still, to that sensitive spot, he purred, and moaned. She took this as encouragment and continued to massage his tail spot, then she blushed a deep red, and looked down.  
He looked down to and blushed an even darker shade of red.  
"Well, what do you expect?? hehe sorry..."  
Kiome gave him a mischevious smile and pushed him down onto the bed, (ok,ok, so I forgot to mention that they were in a bedroom.. hehe #^.^#)   
He looked surprised, but then he smiled back at her. She looked down at his pants,his erection straining to be released of it's confinement. So she reached down and unbuttoned  
his pants. She looked down and blushed a very deep shade of red. she looked at him seductivly and said in a husky voice,  
"mmm..... big boy...."  
He blushed tomato red and replied,  
"Hehe.... it runs in the family...."  
"That's a good trait to have." She said smiling, " so lets continue.."  
She took off her shirt, and he gazed up at her and said,  
"your so beautiful....."  
RIING RIINNGG!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*  
Dream Ends  
~*~*~*~*~*  
"DAMN!" Kiome fell back onto her pillows ,"that was a good dream! Hehe.."  
She smiled at herself and started getting dressed for school. She arrived a little earlier than usual, so she  
sat down on a bench and pulled out a skate magazine and started reading it. A figure approached her. She bolted up got into a fighting postion and said ,  
"what do you want?!"  
"OH!Hehe.. sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I just saw you sitting here and wanted to say good morning." Gohan said.  
"Oh, hello! Good morning." Kiome replied blushing slightly.  
"I'm sorry about that , it's old reflexes..hehe.."  
"No problem!" Gohan said,"well, wanna sparr? By the way your stance is in really good form."  
Kiome blushed light pink and replied," th-thanks, I'm always on my guard."  
She said, as she relaxed and sat down. Gohan sat down beside her and said,  
"I know that I don't really know you, but do you want to sparr sometime?"  
"I don't do that anymore remember?" Kiome said in a saddend voice.  
"I think that it would make your father proud to see you carry on his fighting skills that he tought you."  
Kiome sat deep in thought for a moment, and said, "Ok... I hope it makes him proud."  
Gohan put his hand on her shoulder and said,"meet me after school right here at this bench, ok?"  
Kiome looked at him and said, "ok I will."  
The bell rang and Kiome got up to leave when Gohan said," hey wait up! We have first period together remember?"  
Kiome laughed and waited up for him. They walked into class together, and Fatima spotted them.  
"Hmph!" she walked up to Gohan and looked at Kiome and then she said,  
"Still talking to 'it'?? Geesh you'd think that 'skater girl' would get a hint."  
"A hint of what?" Kiome said as she butted in.  
"A hint to get lost,loser." Fatima replied snobbishly.  
" Uhh.. I didn't say that." Gohan replied.  
"I'm just saying what should be said." Fatima said.  
"What shoud be said is Fatima, go away." Kiome replied in an angered tone,  
Fatima looked at Kiome and put her nose up in the air and walked off mumbling under her breath.  
"Jeez... that girl is evil." Gohan said.  
Kiome laughed and sat down in her seat.Soon school was over and Kiome walked over to where Gohan told her to wait for him.  
She still wasn't sure about sparring with Gohan. Or where they were going as a matter of fact. Soon Gohan came walking up to her.  
"Ready?" Gohan asked.  
"Ready for whaaahh!!?!" Kiome said as Gohan picked her up and started flying.  
"Y-y-you can fly!" Kiome said in amazement as they were flying over buildings. Gohan smiled.  
Soon the buildings turned into green fields and in the distance she saw a house. It was surrounded by green grass and one or two trees.  
It looked so peaceful and beautiful. Kiome sighed as Gohan softly landed on the grass. She liked being held like that. Gohan let Kiome down and,  
said,  
"Well, were here!"  
"Is this your house? Wow, it's beautiful out here!" Kiome said in awe.  
"Well I gotta go inside and tell my mom that we have company ok?" Gohan said.  
"Uhh.. ok." Kiome said.  
Gohan went inside the front door and Kiome heard mumbling and she guessed that he was telling his mom.  
About 5 minuites Gohan came back outside. He motioned for Kiome to come inside.  
"So waht did your mom say?" Kiome asked him.  
" She wants to meet you."Gohan replied. "Oh and another thing my mom's friend Bulma is over with her husband Vegeta. What ever you do,  
just don't piss him off. He's always in a bad mood.  
"Oh..." Koime said, "well I'm sure that I'll do fine! Is there anything else?"  
Gohan thought for a moment and replied," No I don't think so!"  
"OOk... lets do it! Kiome said nervously, as she walked into the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, Kiome Is gonna meet some of the Z gang! What will happen next?  
please review and let me know what you think!!  
  
  
-dragon girl ^.~  
P.S hehe... you thought there was gonna be a lemon in this chapter huh! hehe!! Maybe next time.... who knows..... 


End file.
